Days Gone By
by Empress-Eerian-Sadow
Summary: Theirs was a relationship that had been built on respect.


written for the tf_rare_pairing weekly challenge (week of march 14, 2010) on LJ.

hey, Noa. i think i finally found my Shockwave voice.  


* * *

_The medic—nothing more than an apprentice, really, but the only mech in the building who was free to assist him—ran careful fingers over the damaged battery components. The touch was sure, but gentle, causing no additional pain or aggravating the wound._

_"How did you say you managed this?" the young mech asked._

_"Sparring with my lord," Shockwave replied. "I failed to dodge his strike."_

_"Spectacularly," the medic agreed. "Your battery casing and energy cells are going to have to be completely replaced. Some of the conductive wiring, too."_

_Had he been capable of the expression, Shockwave would have winced. His lord's creators paid him well to be Megatron's teacher and sometimes-bodyguard, but energy storage cells—particularly for combat model mechs—were expensive and generally hard to come by on the civilian market. His funds would be severely depleted by these repairs, and he would be unarmed for an unknown amount of time._

_"Let me see what we have in storage," the younger mech continued. "Maybe we've got something that can get you by until we can get components for your frame type in."_

_Feeling no small amount of shock, he watched the red and white mech leave the room. Temporary repairs were almost unheard of, except in cases of injuries earned in military combat or in small, distant towns were parts were difficult to acquire. Not since leaving the military had Shockwave encountered a medic who cared that he was uncomfortable when he was unarmed._

_A few joors later, the medic had returned with several energy storage cells, a handful or wiring and a casing that looked like it wouldn't have to be too heavily modified to fit him. "Our part suppler says it'll be about a deca-cycle for your energy cells to arrive."_

_"Thank you, medic," Shockwave replied._

_"Ratchet," the medic said. "My name is Ratchet."_

He looked across the battlefield and knew his lord would be pleased. The Autobots were routed, even if they hadn't sounded the retreat yet, and Megatron stood victorious over the graying corpse of the Prime.

Shockwave looked over the remaining pockets of fighting, calculating the tactical value of one final push against their enemies, and caught sight of a familiar face. Full medic's crosses decorated his shoulders now, and he held a blaster in each hand, but the red and white mech was most definitely Ratchet.

The Decepticon took a moment to wonder when his old… acquaintance had joined the Autobots.

_"You really don't have to do this," Ratchet said with a grin. "A lot of medics have patients who will only be treated by them. You don't have to give me any sort of special compensation for it."_

_"I feel that I do," Shockwave replied. "No other civilian medic has ever taken into consideration my comfort as a warrior during treatment. I wish for you to think of this as a token of gratitude."_

_The medic looked around the restaurant. "This isn't just a token, Shockwave. You're going to spend more on our energon tonight than I make in a deca-cycle."_

_"Then you are not paid enough. Your services have been incomparable over the last vorn. I feel that this is the least I can do."_

_The younger mech looked down at their table in embarrassment. "I don't do for you what I wouldn't do for anyone else."_

_"I am aware of this." The purple mech signaled their server. "That separates you from your peers. You and your care are something to be treasured."_

_Ratchet didn't reply, and didn't look up from the table. Shockwave took his silence in stride and ordered for both of them when their server arrived._

_"Does my attention truly make you uncomfortable, Ratchet?" he asked after the server was gone._

_"Will you be upset if I say yes?" The medic looked up hesitantly._

_"Not at all. It would bother me more if you simply accepted my actions as something that were due to you."_

_Ratchet shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. Really."_

_"Perhaps not in your mind."_

The medic was more than a little skilled in the arts of combat, Shockwave realized with surprise. He hit the targets he aimed at, he disabled the mechs he engaged hand to hand and he didn't allow himself to be pinned down by larger opponents. And somehow, during the combat, he still managed to stop and stabilize injured mechs.

He had always known Ratchet was a talented mech, but Shockwave had never believed it was this sort of talent. It made the medic's rejection sting all over again.

_Ratchet positively glowed after an overload. He was relaxed, peaceful in a way that he could never show at the medical center or in public. He was almost serene and Shockwave enjoyed the knowledge that he was the only one to see it._

_The warrior lifted his hand and traced the edge of the medic's still-exposed spark casing._

_Ratchet groaned. "Shockwave, I'm not up for another round."_

_"You are beautiful like this." The purple mech ran his fingers over the edge of the casing a second time, then moved to close the other mech's chest plates. "I would happily keep you here forever."_

_The younger mech tensed slightly. "You know I'm not ready for that."_

_"I do." Shockwave moved his hand so that it rested on Ratchet's abdominal plates. "I will not force you."_

_"I know. And I'm grateful for it." The medic gave him a small smile._

_It seemed the better part of valor to change the subject before Ratchet began dwelling on the darker bits of his past. "My Lord wishes to extend an offer of employment again."_

_"I can't do that either," Ratchet replied. "My duty as a medic is to all of Cybertron, not just the ruling house of Kaon. And… I'm being transferred to Iacon in two cycles."_

_Shockwave froze in shock. "When were you going to tell me?"_

_"Tonight. I only found out at the beginning of today's shift."_

_"When will you be back?" The warrior was amazed at the amount of hurt he was feeling. He hadn't realized he cared quite so deeply._

_"I don't…" The medic paused, as if to search for the right words. "I'm probably not coming back, Shockwave."_

_The warrior felt his spark break._

He watched the medic fight for several moments longer. Ratchet moved with a fluid grace he wouldn't have expected to see from someone who spent most of his time in a medical center. It was a shame that his talents were now wasted on the Autobots.

Ignoring the shrieking in his processor that told him he shouldn't, Shockwave raised his weapon. Pretending his spark wasn't breaking again, he fired.


End file.
